Friendship through time
by DraigSiriol
Summary: Broken and lost, Kier comes across Kagome during his first day at him new school. The both of them feel something weird in the fact that they feel connected in someway. After being dragged into the feudal era with Kagome, Kier will now discover the truth about himself and his soul... Yaoi, boyXboy. Kouga x omc or possibly sesshomaru x omc.


"ohh no no no! I'm going to be late!" Kagome sprinted down the hallways, passing students chatting and laughing. As she took a step to turn the corner, Kagome was suddenly bumped backwards tipping her off balance and ending up sprawled out on the stone floor beneath her. For a moment everything was dizzy, until her eyes focused again and processed what had just happened. As the girl sat up she saw someone sprawled on the floor opposite her, then she realised.

"Im so sorry! I can't believe I ran into you like that!" Kagome looked at the person who was now getting up with little yelps of pain while holding their right arm.  
Kagome finally took a proper look at the person. To be honest she didn't know what to think at first, the first impression Kagome got was that this person was defiantly beautiful with bright blonde hair tried in a loose plait reaching just shorter than mid back, but it was the pale skin that complemented the pale green eyes that stood out. She spent a moment thinking about all of this when the person got up and offered her a hand up, that is when all of Kagome's sense of judgement was confused.

"Its totally fine, I was in a hurry as well. Are you okay?" Kagome took the hand was on her feet again quickly, taking a moment she examined the stranger and thought for a moment… hang on…this person…is a guy?!

"Hello?" the guy looked at her with a concerned smile.

She snapped out of her stunned daze before smiling back "y-yes thank you, what about you? Is your arm okay?"

"Oh im fine, small things like this don't bother me anymore" Kagome didn't really get the last sentence, what does he mean by it doesn't bother him anymore? Before Kagome could ponder this, her train of thought was interrupted by his voice, she realised another reason she got so confused was the fact that his voice was a males voice but was very feminine toned.

"My names Kier, I just transferred here" he held out his hand to her, with a smile she reached out and took it.

"Im Kagome, so Kier? That's an unusual name, where are you from?"

"Well…" before he could respond the school bell rang through the corridors, the two of them jumped up in surprise and both realised how late they were.

"Kier, which class are you in?" Kagome asked quickly

Kier brought out a small map of the school and point to one of the rooms, Kagome smiled as she grabbed Kier's hand and ran down the corridor with a confused kier following behind.

"Kagome?"

"ohh right! You're in the same class as me, come on before we are to late" as they ran down the corridor, Kagome noticed something else about kier. It was the fact that he had quite a slim figure from top to bottom and if she was being perfectly honest most of the girls probably would want his legs. Whatever way she looked at it, he was pretty much a modelling scouts dream.

They managed to get into class just in time to avoid detention and as Kagome had expected, when kier walked into the room everyone stopped what they were doing just to gaze at the newcomer.  
Kagome went straight to sit down and after she was bombarded with question on why she was running in with the new kid, kier introduced himself and she noticed that girls and some of the guys blushed when he shone an idol smile at everyone.  
Kier ended up sitting next to Kagome anyway, through out the school day there didn't seem to be a lot of learning going on between the two because they felt as if the two of them already knew each other… weirdly enough, it felt like they were lost friends being reunited…

After school – kier pov

"Really? Is it really okay for me to come over?" my eyes widened as a glanced over to my new friend…friend…it has been so long since I was able to call someone that and I really do want to go to Kagome's house, but I really don't want to intrude.

She stopped walking, spun to me and smiled "yeah of course, mum is always telling me I should bring my friends over and I really enjoy being around you kier"

It was something about her smile that made me feel comfortable, usually im not the most social of person but when im with her, all my fears and anxiety goes away.

"I… would really like that" I blushed a faint pink colour and gave a genuine smile. Kagome stared at me for a moment before snapping out of it, noticing my confused face.

"Sorry, its just that your so pretty but still handsome. You're so lucky!" Kagome smiled before continuing walking to her house.

Time seemed to fly by as we reached her family home and I meet the rest of her family. They were all lovely people, Kagome's mum, grandpa and brother, even the cat.  
It was going amazingly well until Souta asked about my family...

My family was a weird subject and I to be honest I didn't really want to talk about it. I sat at the table with Kagome and her family, looking up to find Souta, her mum and grandpa staring at me excitedly, my facial expression wavered from the joyful smile to a sloping sad look. We all stayed in a silence for a moment before she noticed…Kagome jumped in to save me.  
"we can find out some other time, im sorry to stop everyone but i was talking with kier earlier and….he said he wanted to look at the shrine… so we will see you guys later" before I could say or think anything, Kagome was taking my arm and dragging me outside.

After we got outside, Kagome slumped on the bench and I soon joined her. We were at the entrance to the well on the shrine grounds, for some reason there was a sense of magic to this place…  
"Thank you…" I whispered, giving a sigh of relief. Kagome got up suddenly and started to wave her hands in the air.  
"there's no need to thank me!" she stopped flailing her arm and leaned closer to me "I could tell that it was a sore subject… plus, you're my friend and that's what friends do for each other right" she smiled at me. The next move was sudden and unexpected, small tear drops started to steam down my face which caused Kagome to panic a bit but her panicked noises were stopped when I felt myself stand up and hug her closely.

I felt her arms reach behind me and hug me back. with my tears falling onto her shoulder I managed to speak "thank you… for being my friend" as the last word was muttered through my mouth, a strange light emitted from behind us and It just seemed to be drawing me closer. My gaze was broken when I heard Kagome whisper something besides me.

"The bone eaters well!" turning to Kagome, we shared one last look before having the feeling of being pulled into the light.

"KAGOME!" I yelled, my vision became shaky but I say Kagome grabbing my hand and following me down into the light…

* * *

Hey guys! Thanks for reading the first chapter :)  
I can't wait to write and complete this story because I have some big ideas for this thing!  
So yep, this story will become a kouga x oc or a Sesshomaru x oc plot, I will be deciding this when writing the next chapter ( most probably a kouga x oc because I have plans for a Sesshomaru x oc fanfic already)

So yeah! Please review! Your comments mean a lot to me because it shows that someone has given their time to give me your thoughts, I can only get better with all you guys help and nice reviews just spur me on to write more :D

Draig  
Xx


End file.
